Lloid
by lloidthegyroid
Summary: Lloid is the ever cheerful gyorid in the village. He is always loyal to the mayor and everyone around him! But sometimes people are not always who they seem. OneShot.


LLOID

It was a fine day in New Leaf. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Mayor Gary was patrolling his village, saying hello to his neighbors and taking a visit to the Town Hall.

"Hello Isabelle!" Mayor Gary greeted his faithful secretary. Wagging her tail, she asked the mayor what he needed. "Well Isabelle, I'd like to set up a public works project!"

Isabelle and Mayor Gary looked over the list of requests from the villagers. There was a metal park bench, a drinking fountain, an illuminated clock…"A police station!" the mayor exclaimed. "We sure could use a patrol officer on duty. I know a couple of fellas from my old village that would be perfect police officers. They were experienced gatekeepers as well!"

"Very good, Mayor! A police station sounds wonderful!" Isabelle agreed, and the two set off to find the perfect spot for their new project.

After a couple trips around the village, they set up a roped-off area and Isabelle called in her favorite Gyroid, Llyod, to come collect donations for the project. Now how Llod came about is a very interesting story. As a pup, Isabelle loved digging in the garden. Her mother often scolded her but that didn't stop Isabelle.

One afternoon, Isabelle dug up something unexpected. It was a figure made of clay. It had arms, a cylindrical body, and three holes - two eyes and a mouth. Isabelle sniffed it, and was shocked when the figure started moving. "Hi! I'm Lloid!" the clay figure greeted. He wiggled his arms around, causing Isabelle to laugh.

Fast forward a few years. Isabelle was very fond of Lloid. The two quickly became best friends. Since Lloid obviously had no legs, Isabelle often carted him around in a red wagon.

It was true that the two grew apart when Isabelle got her job as a secretary, but soon she found a purpose for him. A collection bin. Well, of sorts.

Lloid was always happy to help Isabelle out. "How many bells am I to collect?" he asked his furry friend. "264,000 bells, please!"

And so it began. Lloid faithfully stayed put (well of course, since he had no legs) and waved his arms erratically, trying to get any villagers attention.

It was four hours until he got his first bell. "HELLO VILLAGER!" Lloid greeted Marshal excitedly. It was pouring down rain, but he didn't mind. "Um hi." Marshal said, and started to walk away, but Lloid starting hysterically screaming about donating a bell or two for the police station. "Sure." Marshal inserted a bell into Lloid's eye socket. "THANK YOU!" Lloid screamed, and waved his arms around. Marshal hurried away. "Freak…" he muttered.

Lloid waited for days. Marshal was the only one who had given him a bell. Even when the mayor passed him by, he completely ignored the Gyroid. But Lloid was adamant. He was doing his job. He never gave up. He was always happy to be a help.

Until that fateful night.

It was about 2 am. Almost every villager was asleep, save for the fabulous Phil, taking his time watering every flower in sight. The Mayor was also walking around, but he didn't seem to have a motive. He seemed to be knocking on every female villagers door...First Merengue, then Cherry, Soleil...Then he gave up.

Mayor Gary sighed. "WHAT'S WRONG, MAYOR GARY?" Lloid shouted. The Mayor looked at the Gyroid quizzically. Then he got an idea. He sat down next to Lloid, and took off his top hat and mint glasses. "Lloid, you ever get lonely?" he asked the Gyroid. Lloid replied, "Mayor Gary, I am always surrounded by friends!" The Mayor shook his head.

"No, I mean lonely. Well, you ever had a girlfriend Lloid? Any other Gyroids peek your interest?" Lloid was confused. "I never have, Mayor. I am content with friends! Isabelle taught me friendship is the most-" "Lloid, I understand. You're a donations box. That's all you do. I know you're not to keen on human or animal emotions, but you must get horny sometimes!"

Lloid waved his arms. "Sir, I am not a rhinoceros." The Mayor sighed. He stood up, and looked around. Phil just closed his door and shut off the lights. They were totally alone. Well, save for Isabelle, but she was too busy doing paperwork and what have you. Poor pup never slept.

"Lloid, you know, as Mayor, I got needs," he said, as he unzipped his pants. "Mayor I understand! You need a police station! Which is why I have been trying to collect-" "No no no! Animalistic needs, Lloid. I need someone to give me a good time. It's hard for a human villager out here, barely any other humans come to the providence of Animal Crossing."

"Sir I'm not sure I understand." He ceased waving his arms as the Mayor pulled down his explorer pants, and unbuttoned his red flannel shirt. "Lloid, you never will. But you know, you're just a Gyroid. You won't understand any of this, so please just be quiet."

Mayor Gary was stark naked, and Lloid was astounded. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Lloid, are you ready? You're a virgin? Wait, why am I asking?" Mayor Gary took his hand and started jerking off his soft member. Lloid watched in amazement as the fleshy floppy tube started to double in size. "Mayor what-"

Mayor Gary shoved his meat into Lloid's mouth-hole. Since Lloid couldn't close his mouth, Mayor Gary didn't have to worry about him biting it off. Lloid was waving erratically but he couldn't move. Gary started thrusting his member in and out of Lloid.

"Aw shit, yeah." The smooth clay felt great on his member. "Aw shit, Lloid, you're so good!"

Lloid was catatonic. His mind was racing. This wasn't right. He knew it wasn't. He didn't agree to this.

The grunts from the Mayor were disturbing Lloid, as was his talk of Lloid's 'perfect fuckhole' and how much the Mayor wanted to do anal with Cherry.

The Mayor then turned to Lloid's raised arm. He hovered his asshole over it, and slid his salad bowl over the Gyroid's slick, wet arm. "Ah shit yeah!" He started riding Lloid's arm up and down, jerking his cock off as he did so. This went on for another half an hour, then he continued to fuck Lloid's mouth.

"Thank Nook it's raining or your mouth would hurt my precious cock," Mayor Gary said, and rammed his dick faster and faster. "Uh shit I'm gonna blow!"

Mayor Gary unleashed his sperm typhoon into Lloid, coating the Gyroid's insides with white, sticky mayor-juice. "Ah shit Lloid, that was so good. You're a great fuckbuddy."

Mayor Gary left Lloid covered in cum, and went to his house. Lloid was shaken. Why would the mayor do that? Why would he not ask first? Why? Lloid felt dirty. He hoped the rain would wash away the sticky mess, would wash away his guilt. Had he done something wrong?

Lloid started screaming. "AH WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DISPLEASE MAYOR! WHAT AM I DOING! I FAILED! WAH!"

Isabelle heard screaming. She peeked out the window of the Town Hall and saw Lloid shaking, even though no villagers were about. She put on her rain boots and took out her umbrella, and went to see what the commotion was.

"Lloid, what's wrong?" she asked the visibly shaken Gyroid. He wouldn't stop screaming, so Isabelle grabbed his arms. "Lloid!"

"MAYOR HAS VIOLATED LLOID. MAYOR PUT GENITALS IN LLOID'S MOUTH. MAYOR PUT ANUS ON LLOID'S ARM. MAYOR SPEWED WHITE STICKY JUICE INTO LLOID! LLOID FEELS DIRTY! LLOID HATES SELF!"

Isabelle was shocked. How could Mayor Gary do this? She inspected the inside of the Gyroid. Sure enough, he was covered. The single bell Marshal gave him was drench.

Isabelle left Lloid and said she'd be back. She had to deal with the mayor herself.

There was a knock on the door. "Who the fuck is it?" Mayor Gary grunted as he hopped out of his rococo bed. He opened the door to see his faithful, loyal secretary. "Hey Isabelle, what's up?"

Isabelle barked and growled at the Mayor, and pounced on him. The Mayor started screaming in pain as Isabelle dug into his neck like she was rabid. She ripped into his throat and tore his flesh off. She started to scratch his face and pulled out his eyeball.

She stopped when he stopped screaming. His chest wasn't moving. He was dead. Isabelle's fur was matted in blood. One last thing. She reached into the Mayor's pants and ripped off his penis. She walked down to the cliffside and threw it into the ocean, watching as a saw shark nibble and ate it.

"Lloid, it's okay," Isabelle said as she cradled the Gyroid. She started cleaning his inner cavity out, removing the filth. She gave him a hug.

"I'm here for you, always."

Isabelle and Lloid embraced in the rain.

They were friends forever.


End file.
